First Fight
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: Okay, I m just on a tragedy binge right now. When Dib and his girlfriend Mystie have their first fight, they get over it quickly, and manage not to have anouther fight until they die. But how soon will that be? Rated for violence. This is just random. R&R
1. Chapter 1

First Fight

A/N: I honestly have no idea why I wrote this. It was just an impulse at six in the morning. But I wanted to do a fight scene between Dib and Mystie, and have it escalate into violence.

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mystie and my ideas.

Mysteria "Mystie" Connor thought she had finally found love. The 18-year-old girl had met Dib Membrane in sixth grade, and they`d started dating at age 13. Now they had graduated, and were engaged. They had been living together in a small apartment close to the city where they`d grown up, close to his family and her memories. Life seemed perfect, until they had the fight.

Mystie pushed her gold-rimmed glasses up on her nose and tightened the belt on her scarlet and navy robe as she glared up at the clock. It read 1:45 a.m., and she was ticked. He was supposed to be home at 11, and he was still MIA nearly three hours later. She twirled the lock of navy hair that had fallen out of her bun, as was her habit. A small squeak from the front door made her amethyst eyes dart to see wh was entering. They promptly flashed in anger as her fiance tried to sneak in. "Where have you been?" She hissed, making him jump. She stormed over and stood before him, her pale face holding the look of a woman scorned.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked, nervousness and fear underlying in his voice. "You SAID you got off at eleven. Here you are, nearly three hours later, and you didn`t call or anything. So what were you doing?" She demanded. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of a familiar and hated scent. "Oh my God, you were drinking again?" She hissed, stepping back. Now she normally didn`t mind him having a drink every now and then, but when he stayed out till nearly 2 a.m. and came home reeking of it? That`s where she drew the line.

"Mystie, I`m eighteen!" He shouted. "Exactly! You can`t even legally drink! And shush, people are trying to sleep." She hissed. "NO!" He boomed, his voice full of a sudden thunder that startled her. "You are NOT my keeper, woman!" "This is why I hate it when you drink! You`re a mean drunk!" She yelled. He reached out and shoved her, making her crash to the blue carpet with a muffled thump. "I`m perfectly in control!" He shouted, now towering over her. "No you`re not. Sweetheart, listen, you aren`t yourself when you drink." She pleaded, trying to reason with him. "SHUT UP!" He roared, shoving her back down as she attempted to get up. "No, I`m not gonna shut up! You need to listen!" She whimpered, bordering tears. To her surprise and fear, he reached into the closet and grabbed a handgun.

"Say that again." He dared her, pointing the gun at her forehead. She gasped, cringing in horror. Her eyes finally let the tears pass, and she was sobbing on the ground with her fiance holding her at gunpoint. This was her childhood all over again. But this time, she may not live to tell the tale. "Look at the proud Mystie Connor now! Crying like a little girl!" He laughed cruelly, the gun never wavering. "Dib..." She choked through the tears, looking up at him pleadingly. "Don`t I matter? Don`t you love me?" His arm relaxed a bit as the aftermath of the alcohol began to subside, taking with it the memory of why he was doing this. "Mystie? Ow, my head..." He mumbled, swaying slightly. Deciding to risk getting shoved down again, she ungracefully clambored to her feet and took his arm. She took the gun out of his hand and led him over to the couch, where she let him sit.

"Honey, I wish you`d stop drinking." She sighed. "What did I do this time?" The paranormal investigator inquired, half curious and half afraid. "You...you were threatening to shoot me." She admitted, refusing to meet his eyes. "Myst..." Her boyfriend said solemny, taking her hand. She looked into his eyes, which were full of regret. "I promise, I`ll never drink again as long as I live." He assured her. She smiled. "Thanks honey. I can finally go to sleep. Love you." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, angel. Always have, always will." He replied. Mystie walked towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Dib leaned back and tried to settle his pounding head, when he heard a scream, a shot, and a thud from their room. "MYSTIE!" He shouted, and raced to his wife-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaz Arrives

First Fight

A/N: I honestly have no idea why I wrote this. It was just an impulse at six in the morning. But I wanted to do a fight scene between Dib and Mystie, and have it escalate into violence. OOCness!

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mystie and my ideas.

She was lying facedown on the floor, a gunshot wound in the side of her head and blood staining her navy hair a deep plum. He could tell she had tripped, and her finger had most likely tensed and pulled the trigger. Either way, she was dead. He gasped, dropping beside her. _No. No, she`s not dead. she can`t be!_ He thought. "Mystie..." He managed to say before he broke, crying.

He probably spent a good hour crying, then realized he had to tell someone. Who was she close to? The only person who came to mind was Gaz, so he grabbed the phone and dialed his 15-year-old sister.

"Hello?" The violet-haired girl asked in her trademark morbid tone. For a minute, all she heard on the other end was sobbing. "Who is this?" She snapped, growing irritated. "G-Gaz, it`s me. Dib." Her brother choked. "What`s up? Why`re you crying?" Gaz asked, a hint of concern in her tone. "It`s M-Mystie..." He stuttered. The young demon`s topaz eyes snapped fully open, a rare feat. "What happened to her?" She asked in an almost-sweet voice. "I got drunk last night...I had a gun and was threatening to shoot...She took it, then went to our room. She tripped and shot herself!" He sobbed. The girl stood up straight, her breathing more like gasping. "Gaz? You okay?" He asked in concern. "I`m coming. Give me 15 minutes." She informed him, then hung up and ran to the bus station.

The youth ran in in the promised fifteen minutes and saw her brother sitting on the couch with Mystie in his lap. Her usually sparkling amethyst eyes were a lifeless and flat purple, and there was dry black blood in the hair around her left temple. Somehow, she was even beautiful in death. Gaz gasped, not believing her eyes. Her brother looked up with teary red eyes. "She`s gone...died at two." He muttered, his tone remarkably like her daily one.


	3. Chapter 3: Twist Time!

First Fight

A/N: I`m sorry that these chapters are so short. Thank you to my two reviewers! You rock! OOCness! And stupid thing about Gaz crying! Plus a twist!

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mystie and my ideas.

Staring at the sad predicament, Gaz felt an odd sensation in her throat, as though it were constricting and she was going to choke. Her eyes felt weird, too...almost like burning."Dib?" She asked, surprised to hear her voice break like a thin twig. Her brother looked up, and saw tears in the young demon`s eyes. He felt his own eyes widen in astonishment. Was Gaz, the stoic, sarcastic girl he grew up with, actually crying for the first time since she was 4? "Gaz? Are you...crying?" He asked, wanting to go comfort her but not wanting to leave Mystie. "Am I?" She inquired, then felt something hot and wet slide down her cheeks. Tears.

"You ARE. Wow..." Her brother whispered in awe. "Oh, shut up. It`s someone crying, not the cure for cancer." Gaz scoffed, wiping her eyes on her arm. "I`m just surprised. I can`t really remember the last time you cried. You were what, 4?" He asked. "I dunno. Not in like the last ten years." She said, staring at Mystie again. She walked over and touched the girl`s chest, putting her hand over her heart. She gasped. There was a small 'thump-thump'. Then another. And another, growing stronger under her hand. "Dib, she`s alive! I can feel her heartbeat!" Gaz squeaked, startled.

"Wh-what? But that`s impossible! The paramedics declared her dead!" He whispered, then looked at his fiance. "Mystie? Can you hear me?" He was further shocked as she nodded faintly. "How is she alive?" He asked, scared and ecstatic at once. He noticed his sister`s hand. "I...I think it was you..." He told his sister. "Dude, I know you`re shocked, but how could I have brought her back?" The girl scoffed. "Well, she was dead until you touched her..." He pointed out. "Look, point is that she`s alive. We gotta get her to a h-" Gaz began, then noticed her wound was gone, her heart was growing stronger, and the little color she had was returning to her face. How was this happening? "Gaz, it HAD to be you. The medics pronounced her dead." Dib repeated, as Mystie`s stiff limbs began to limber up. "How the hell could I have brought her back? I`m not some kind of miracle!" She shouted, growing irritated. But she couldn`t help but wonder...

**Yep, nother suckish short chapter. R&R anyway, please!**


End file.
